


Bang Bang

by HeavensMostAdorable



Series: Crit Role College!AU [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A overview of Percy de Rolo's time when he transferred from school in Whitestone to school in Emon. College AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> College AU's are my life blood, I love them a lot. I may write more in this verse, if you wanna see something in particular, comment here or message me at my Tumblr larlarinlalaland.
> 
> Title based not on the Jessie J song, but on the song first by Cher, then covered by Nancy Sinatra on Talesin's playlist.

His family wasn't very nice anymore.

That’s why he transferred to Emon, he hoped Cassie would follow soon. But hopefully not in his footsteps.

He was still addicted that shit Sylas gave him years ago. He still didn't even know what it was exactly, all he knew was that Sylas called it “Orthax” and whenever he smokes it the smoke is back instead of white. He was just glad his parents weren't there to see their son fall this low. He was also glad Cassie wasn't here to see him like this.

~

He had good friends now. They didn't know about his addiction, but they still protected him. They loved him

Vex gave him projects to work on, whether it was her car or random ideas she spews out at him excitedly. She kept his spirits up with “darling” and “dear” and knowing exactly when Percy was having a hard time and refusing to leave his side until he was okay. Vax kept him honest. He was sure Vax knew about him, but instead of confronting him, he just makes sure Percy does the right thing, and calls him out when he doesn't. Keyleth was a good friend, she sits down with him if he needed someone to talk to. They had tea, talked about their studies, how Keyleth should be more confident towards Vax if she really likes him. Tiberius was also a friend to him. His bumbling personality was endearing and at the same time Tiberius is so protective of his friends. After being subjected to abuse for so long, his ferociousity to protect his friends was a nice feeling to Percy. Pike was a good friend, too, but in a different way. She was like this bright, shining beacon. He heard from the rest of the group that she had a near-death experience, and despite that she was so positive and caring and loving. She was almost the mother of the group. Scanlan, despite his faults, made him laugh when he really needed it. He was also the one who drags Percy out of his room to be a part of his YouTube videos when Percy hides for far too long. Grog was the guy who was willing to seriously fuck up a person who dared mess with his family, which included his friend group. While Tiberius fought and protected his friends with words, Grog fought and protected with his insanely large fists. It was also so interesting to see him as such a gentle giant, despite once nearly bashing man’s face in when he tried to hit on Vex by insulting her repeatedly.

~

“You never mentioned having a sister.”

“Yes well, she’s...she's decided to stay at home.”

“...You don't like that?”

Percy sighed and took a sip of tea. Maybe he has been withholding this for too long. Maybe he could at least tell Keyleth. He liked her, he trusted her.

“I, um...My parents were wealthy politicians.”

“Like the twin’s dad?”

“Yeah.”

“Wait...what do you mean  _ were _ ?”

Percy set down his tea. “They were assassinated. Along with most of my siblings. Only me and Cassandra were left, it was all set up to look like a fire. We were taken into the custody by these new, young politicians...Sylas and Delilah Briarwood. They...they were the ones who...who…”

Keyleth’s hand went to her mouth, her eyes widened in shock. “Percy...oh my god. Why...how could they get your custody, Percy? And your sister...she’s still with them?”

“Yeah.”

“We need to tell the othe-”

“No! No, we can’t. We can’t.

“Percy-”

“No.”

“Percy, we can help. I promise.”

~

“Why the  _ fuck  _ didn’t you tell us?”

“Vax, calm down.”

“Don’t you realize what he’s been doing to himself, Vex? He’s  _ fucking killing himself _ !”

“Just shut the fuck up about it!” Percy shouted.

“Look, I have no clue what’s going on.” Grog said as he entered the room.

Vax rolled his eyes. “Ain’t that a surprise.”

Vax.” Pike gave him a stern look before looking back to Percy. “Perce, we helped you speak out against the Briarwoods, we all pitched in to help Cassandra run for mayor in Whitestone. Why didn’t you tell us about this? About what they made you turn to?”

“It...it wasn’t important.”

“Of course it is.” Keyleth retorted.

“I was scared to tell you. I knew this would be the reaction, and I just...it’s just always there and I-”

Percy froze when he saw Scanlan march up to the box the group discovered, pick it up, and toss it out the window.

“Let’s go get a drink.” Scanlan said casually, sauntering out the door and gesturing for the rest to follow.

~

Quitting like that was difficult. Every time Percy opened his door, he saw Vax there, watching him distrustfully, ready to fuck him up if he dared go out to get that stuff that was slowly ruining him, turning himself as black as the smoke that wafted from it. He couldn’t even say  _ that name _ anymore. It was more psychological than anything. He was afraid that if he said it again, he’d somehow get addicted again.

He dated for a while. There was this nice girl, Lillith. The whole group loved her, and loved  her cousins, Zahra and Kash, even more. She stayed in Tiberius’s room officially, since he had moved back home to focus his studies there, but more often than not they found themselves in Percy’s room together.

It lasted a while, then they broke up because Lillith decided to go somewhere else to study. They still talk nearly everyday, and in the end, Percy was glad he still had a relationship with her even if it wasn’t romantic. 

He was glad for all of the relationships he had with his friends. They all kept him in line, made sure to check up on him and spend more time with him when he was down. They even went bar hopping once in the middle of the day, and it was the most ridiculous, most hilariously fun thing they had ever done. The twins dragged him to Gilmore’s coffee shop nearly every morning, a practice they usually did on their own until Vax invited him out of the blue. Keyleth sat on his bed and talked to him every day without fail, she even made sure she did so when she got sick. She refused to got back to bed until they talked about their day. Tiberius texted him when he could, making sure that he was alright. Pike took him to church with her once, and while he wasn’t the most religious man that lived, he deeply appreciated it. Scanlan dragged him to do videos more often now, most of them ending with Percy saying something incredibly sassy. Grog was a little more plain, asking if he was feeling less angry and patting him on the back when Percy said that he wasn’t.

In the end, Percy was glad he transferred. While he felt a lot of pain, he gained friends who would stand by his side for life, and who he’d do the same for in a heartbeat.

In the end, it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want anything in particular in this verse.


End file.
